1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of endovascular introducers used in combination with hemostatic valves, catheters and medical instruments of any kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Introducers are generally used with indwelling catheters and electrode leads and more particularly to introduce catheters and electrode leads into a desired portion of a patient's body. Catheters and leads are typically placed in a desired location in a patient's body, particularly within the patient's vasculature, by means of introducer systems. These introducer systems typically include an elongated sheath which is inserted into the blood vessel, artery or other portion of the patient's body, through which sheath the catheter or lead is introduced. In those circumstances in which the lead or catheter is to remain in the patient's body for a considerable period of time, it is desirable to be able to remove the introducer sheath over connectors or fittings on the leads or catheters, which may have diameters greater than the inner diameter of the introducer sheath. In many circumstances, it is also desirable that a hemostasis valve be provided at the proximal end of the introducer sheath, allowing the introducer to be sealed around the lead or catheter body. The presence of the hemostasis valve, which typically includes a rigid housing containing a compressible seal, which engages the circumference of the lead body, can pose a problem with regard to removal of the introducer sheath. In some introducers, the introducer sheath is provided with a luer hub on its proximal end, allowing interconnection both to the removable hemostasis valve and to other devices such as valves, T-fittings and the like, using the luer hub.
While allowing a variety of devices to be fitted to the introducer, the limitation exists that all such devices must be provided with a luer connector. While luer connectors are well known they are not compatible with all devices.
What is needed is some kind of connector for an introducer that is widely universal in its design compatibility and which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.